camtestfandomcom-20200214-history
Yew Grove - Archived Discussions
Insignificant/Close as Be bold *w:c:runescape:Forum:"... was released with" pages Anyone can edit *w:c:runescape:Forum:"...that anyone can edit' Community *w:c:runescape:Forum:"Ask the community" page Neutral point of view *w:c:runescape:Forum:"Attack speed"? No Need! Scripts *w:c:runescape:Forum:"Compare Items" feature blocked by adverts *w:c:runescape:Forum:"Everybody hates me" *w:c:runescape:Forum:"Fast" images *w:c:runescape:Forum:"How To Make This Item" instructions *w:c:runescape:Forum:"I'm right because of UCS" *w:c:runescape:Forum:"Leaks" and others *w:c:runescape:Forum:"Lendable" *w:c:runescape:Forum:"LOL NOOBS GO **** YOUR MOM" *w:c:runescape:Forum:"Planned Updates" -good article idea? *w:c:runescape:Forum:"Players are recommended to..." *w:c:runescape:Forum:"Preview mode" bug? *w:c:runescape:Forum:"Request for closure" *w:c:runescape:Forum:"request ingame help" section *w:c:runescape:Forum:"Shit on a stick" *w:c:runescape:Forum:"The primary subject of the image should be the only thing visible." *w:c:runescape:Forum:"User profile" feature *w:c:runescape:Forum:"User requests" Page *w:c:runescape:Forum:"Wiki News" *w:c:runescape:Forum:"zomg it's not perfect" *w:c:runescape:Forum:'Joke' wikicapes *w:c:runescape:Forum:'Nother vandal bot spree *w:c:runescape:Forum:'Per' votes do not help *w:c:runescape:Forum:.OGG readers, and what to do with Adventurers' Tales 1 Forum:1/2H weapons Forum:10,000th article Forum:15,000 Article Celebration Forum:1st, 2nd or 3rd person. 2 Forum:2 "life points" Forum:2010 Wiki Year in Review Forum:2010 Wiki Year in Review/Archive Forum:24-hour format in Template:World times 3 Forum:300M Pageviews 5 Forum:50 edits for Aotm Forum:50 edits for UotM Forum:50 main edits for whatever. A Forum:A Bot for Chat Forum:A GP Measurement Forum:A little help moving a page Forum:A long overdue cleanup Forum:A Message from Total Rune Forum:A minor collaboration Forum:A Modest Proposal Forum:A new User Group? Forum:A new way to organise projects Forum:A question about the drop logs Forum:A resident of XXXX Forum:A solution to Clan Chat problems. Forum:A few ToU breaking things Forum:AA or not for trans? Forum:Abolish "Relative Locations"box Forum:Abolish RS:WC Forum:Abolish the Newspaper Forum:Abolish TheRuneScapeWikia Youtube channel Forum:Abolish user of the month Forum:About the charm drops template Forum:Abuse of kicking rights Forum:Abusive Sockpuppetry Forum:Accessibility of Pages Forum:Achievement system Forum:Achievements extension (trial) Forum:Achievements template update Forum:Active Anonymous Users Forum:Ad free wiki A cont. Forum:Ad Lag Forum:Add "No Gossiping" Rule to the CC Forum:Add a background theme Forum:Add Bogrog shard return to Infobar Summon Pouch Forum:Add cost to make the pouch on Summoning familiers page Forum:Add games to forum Forum:Add GE Limits to Item Pages Forum:Add GEMW to frontpage and a move from GEMW to RS:GEMW Forum:Add Konami code Forum:Add Noted Items to Articles Forum:Add on to Template:Infobar Summon Pouch Forum:Add policies link to the main page Forum:Add Policies to the Sidebar Forum:Add RfAs to that navigation bar on the side Forum:Add Runes to Mainpage Forum:Add site to MediaWiki:External image whitelist Forum:Add some level of protection to Category:Formatting templates Forum:Add spell costs to Template:Infobox spell Forum:Add the RSWP to the navigation bar to the left Forum:Add XP Counter statistics icon to User Stats Template Forum:Adding another box Forum:Adding Forumadmin to UserRights Forum:Adding music to quest info Forum:Adding Unique To The Drops Table Forum:Adding word censors to the chat. Forum:Adding YG archive threads Forum:Addition to deletion policy Forum:Addition to RfA Forum:Additional requirements for the rollback group Forum:Additions for Template:Updates Forum:Administrator reviews Forum:Admins or Sysops Forum:Admins, admins everywhere Forum:Adminship guidelines Forum:Ads-Free Wiki Forum:Advert Policy / Reporting Bad Adverts Forum:Advertisements Forum:Advertisements, Contact? Forum:Adverts betweeen pages Forum:AEAE Forum:Aesthetic Bullets Forum:Affiliate with Grand Exchange Central Forum:Affiliate with RuneSlayer Forum:Affiliating with the RuneScape Classic Wiki Forum:Affiliation with the MechScape Wiki Forum:Affiliations with the UnFunOrb Wiki Forum:Ajrbot Forum:AKA Forum:AKA revisited Forum:All editors are equal clarification Forum:All Editors Are Equal/Archive Forum:Allow GIFs to be larger Forum:Allow personal images Forum:Allow use of Forum Avatars Forum:Amend RS:AWB Forum:Amend the Capitalization Guidelines Forum:Amount of time between block appeals Forum:An addition to rarity tables Forum:An introduction page in the forum section Forum:Animated Images and the characters in them Forum:Animation gif Forum:Animation Limit Policy Forum:Animation packs = image updates? Forum:Animations Forum:Anniversary candles Forum:Annoying ads? Forum:Annoying registration messages A cont. Forum:Another forumadmin Forum:Another New CC Rule: "No Spoilers" Forum:Anti-Vandal Bot Forum:Anti-vandal bot O o Forum:Anti-Vandals and RFAs Forum:Antivirus AV Forum:AotM - Merging Support and Oppose sections Forum:AOTM changes Forum:AOTM modification Forum:AotM multiple votes Forum:APNG Forum:Apology Forum:Appeal for more obvious affiliate links Forum:April - Calculator Month Forum:April fools 2012 Forum:April Fools Joke Forum:April Fools Joke/archive Forum:April Fools' 2011 Forum:Archiving admin requests Forum:Archiving Forum Discussions Forum:Archiving the Yew Grove Forum:Armies of Gielinor Forum:Armies of Gielinor (2) Forum:Article comments Forum:Article count Forum:Article of the month criteria Forum:Articles about dates. Forum:Articles for music pieces Forum:Articles on fan sites? Forum:Assume good faith policy (Requesting Revision) Forum:Attack Speed on infobox monster Forum:Auto Populate Search Forum:Automatic Hiscore Update Forum:Automatically op our IRC channel operators Forum:Automatically remove street price from every item page; Bot flag requested Forum:Autumn 2010 wikifest Forum:Avatars on User Pages Forum:AzBot - moving Exchange pages Forum:AzBot - request for task addition Forum:Achievements extension discussion Forum:Add "movefile" right to Rollback Forum:Add drop tables on item pages Forum:Add location images to character pages Forum:Add rights to the Custodian usergroup Forum:Adjust Link Colour Forum:Alchemy Guide Forum:All Editors Are Equal Forum:Allow sysops to use revisiondelete Forum:Amend the Welcome Notice Forum:Another look at retrieval dates Forum:Another look at the Trivia policy Forum:Article ratings Forum:Articles for Jagex Staff Forum:Autosorting for tables B Forum:Back editing Forum:Backseat Moderating Rule for the Clan Chat Forum:Bad Ads Forum:Bad words in articles Forum:Ban a user Forum:Ban account sharing on IRC Forum:Ban Bawble Forum:Ban Bawble, redux Forum:Ban Composite 4 Forum:Ban Dtm142 from the Clan Chat Forum:Ban Evilbot from the irc Forum:Ban Megan from IRC